


Câlin

by Metherland



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren ne parle plus à Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Câlin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73634) by Amberthepirate. 



> Auteur : Amberthepirate
> 
> Traductrice : Metherland
> 
> Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous indiquer le lien de la fic originale, cette dernière à tout simplement disparue !

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que Waren Peace n'avait pas dit un mot à son meilleur ami / petit ami / mal de tête.

Il n'établissait même pas de contact visuel avec Will si cela pouvait l'aider.

Warren était en colère.

Depuis longtemps.

Tout avait commencé le Dimanche, Warren était assis sur le canapé des Stronghold, vaquant à ses occupations. Il lisait un livre, comme le ferait une personne normale. Soudain, il avait senti des bras gênants autour de sa taille et une tête irritante se poser sur sa poitrine.

"Salut Warren."

Warren soupira. "Bonjour Stronghold..."

Will se déplaça légèrement sur la canapé pour embrasser Warren sur le nez. Qui ne rougit pas, vous le connaissez.

"Laisse moi tranquille Stronghold."

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que..." Le plus petit des deux commença à dessiner des cercles sur la poitrine du pyro. "Nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble et-"

"Ce n'est pas passer notre temps ensemble, c'est ennuyeux pour moi."

"Laisse moi finir." Déclara fermement Will.

Le plus grand des deux adolescent lui lança un regard noir, ses orbes brunes brûlant ( sans jeu de mots ).

"Et alors ?" dit-il sèchement.

Le brun sourit à son petit ami. "Et je voudrais t'embrasser, parce que ta-"

Le dernier mot était à peine sur les lèvres de Will que son corps entier s'enflammait, l'acolyte bondit sur ses pied et se tourna vers le héros. Il essaya d'éteindre les flammes sur ses vêtements. "Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud !"

Warren était déjà sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Que les choses soient claires, Warren Peace, fils du Barron Battle et garçon le plus craint de Sky High n'était  **pas**   _Câlin_.

Jamais il ne le serait, jamais.

* * *

28/05/2013


End file.
